Konoha's Devil
by kyuubi209
Summary: i am terribly sorry readers my studies have left me far too busy to continue this story so now Konoha's Devil will discontinue but Studebaker1960 will continue where i left off so see his link to read.
1. runaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry**

Konoha's Devil

A four year old with blond hair with dirt smudging it, three whisker marks on each cheek, torn

up black shirt and orange pants was running from a large mob trying to kill him. This boys name

was Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf village, future hokage trying desperately to run away

from the crowd who was trying to kill him. In an attempt to escape Naruto cornered into the

alley just to see a dead end.

"Kill the demon!" "You will pay for what you did demon brat!" were the insults the people were

throwing at him. Naruto backed against the wall while falling into a fetal position as the mob came

closer holding weapons. "Please don't hurt me I didn't do anything!" screamed Naruto as tears

flowed down from his face. The villagers were surrounding but then suddenly a Anbu appeared.

He has silver hair, a katana, Anbu armor, and a wolf mask.

The Anbu looked up at the crowd, "what do you people think you're doing?" The villagers

thought they were going to be killed, but then some men and women stepped up and shouted

"We're gonna finish what the fourth began!" The Anbu just stared (or at least everyone thought) "hmmm...well if u are then u have cut his vocal cords so that he won't scream", said the Anbu in

a hateful tone directed to Naruto. Naruto was about to scream, but then suddenly the Anbu

took out a kunai and slashes at his throat.

The villagers then started to beat him and pierced him with many weapons while the boy is losing

conscience because of blood loss. When Naruto was unconscience the Anbu took out his

katana and was about to stab Naruto's heart until a young man age 13, also Anbu wearing a

weasel mask (guess who it is) and a katana in a defensive position knocked the other Anbu

back. This man was Itachi Uchiha, recently became Anbu and now protecting Naruto. "Kakashi

what the hell do you think you're doing?!", demanded Itachi. Kakashi just stood glaring at Itachi

"I'm going to avenge my sensei Itachi now get out of my way!"

Suddenly Kakashi gets knocked out and as he slumps to the ground the hokage was behind him

with an intense glare and killer intent directed at the villagers. "Anbu Arrest this crowd NOW!",

shouted old man Sarutobi. The mob tried to run away, but the Anbu cornered them and started

taking them away. "Neko take Kakashi away to Ibiki", Sarutobi said as Neko poofed away to

Ibiki with Kakashi.

Itachi sheathed his katana then checked Naruto and then turned to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama we

need to take Naruto to the hospital he has 3 broken ribs, large amount of blood loss, broken

left arm, and his vocal cords have been cut." Sarutobi and Itachi hurried Naruto to the hospital

to get treated. When they came inside the hospital almost everyone was glaring at Naruto since they

hated the demon. Only a few nurses and doctors who honored the fourths wish came to help young

Naruto. Itachi and Sarutobi were sitting outside the operating room hoping that Naruto will pull through. While the nurses and doctors were healing Naruto, he was going to face something or should I say someone who he thought was dead.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Meeting Kyuubi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry.**

**Konoha's Devil**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Kyuubi**

(Somewhere inside Naruto's Mind)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and heard water dripping everywhere. He sat up and looked around himself inside what seems to be a sewer. **"Grrr...", **came a sound from deep inside the sewer. **"Boy come closer...", **the voice seem to grew more savage each time it talked. Naruto fearfully stood up and followed to where the voice was coming from. After a while (about 10 or 15 minutes) Naruto stood in front of a large gate with a seal on it. Behind the large gate were a pair of red slitted eyes and a toothy grin.

Naruto was scared but he didn't want to show it so he put up a brave face. "Who or what are you?"** "I am the lord of the foxes, most powerful of all the demons, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!", **Naruto just stood there frozen a ice. "B-B-B-But you're dead, you were defeated by the fourth hokage!", The Kyuubi had a look of anger on his face. **"He could never defeated me, he just sealed me inside you",** Naruto then had a flashback on all his birthday, the days he had near death experiences the suffering he had to face.

Naruto looked up in anger which surprised Kyuubi "So your the reason why I was hated?! Your the reason why I never had friends?! Your the reason why I never had a happy life!", Kyuubi just sighed. **"Yes boy I am why u never had a happy life and I'm...sorry about it."**Naruto was now confused because Kyuubi the destroyer of life was sorry about ruining his life. **"Kid I have a reason for why I attacked" **"What's your reason then?", asked the curious and slightly angered Naruto. **"I can't tell you yet as you are not ready to hear this piece of information, but I'll tell you when I think you're ready."**

"alright, but I have a couple of questions", said little Naruto. **"What are your questions little one?",** "Who were my parents?" asked Naruto who wanted to know if his parents abandoned him or died during the Kyuubi attack.** "-sigh- little one your not allowed to know about your parents until you are at least 15 years of age", Kyuubi said as Naruto began to grow sad. **Kyuubi saw this and added, **"But your parents didn't abandon you, your mother died giving birth to you while your father died as a great hero."**

Naruto cheered up slightly and asked his next question which pissed Kyuubi off. "Kyuubi are you a male or a female?", Naruto asked the great Kyuubi no Kitsune the ultimate question that everyone has been wondering about. Kyuubi grew a sweat-drop _**"of all the question in the world he could've asked he asked about my gender...",**_** "Well little one I'm surprised that you actually dared to ask me a question no one has EVER asked me before because they knew they would die if they asked me a question about my gender, but I won't kill you I'll show you", Kyuubi said as a red aura was surrounding the demon. **POOF! A sudden explosion of large smoke coming out of the cage. Naruto looked closer and saw a faint figure in the smoke.

Naruto's eyes then went wide! The figure had long red hair, a red kimono, a silver necklace with a red jewel inside. She had a perfect bust, D-sized breast (yes I had to mention that), a beautiful face, fox ears, and nine swishing tails behind her. Naruto was blushing at how stunning she looked. Kyuubi just did a foxy grin (yes all these things are fox related lol) "Is little Naruto falling for the big bad demon", Kyuubi asked as Naruto began to stutter. She just giggled "Naruto I'm just kidding anyways we need to get to business here", Kyuu (thats what I'm going to call her from now on get use to it) said as she got on a serious face. Naruto got a confused face, "What do you mean?" Kyuu just sighed, "I meant you need to get out of this hellhole you call village so that I can train you, but tell though Naruto why do you continue to stay in this pathetic village?" Naruto then got a look of sadness, "Because I have no where else to go, I don't know if I have any relatives at all, but", Naruto then put on a look of determination on his face "I want to become hokage so that every would look up to me and accept me for who I am for that is my dream, my nindo, my ninja way!"

Kyuubi just smiled, _"Just like his father.", _"Well Naruto then to make you stronger we have to leave this village and travel around training and learning justus, but before we do that, when you wake up I need you to make a blood clone so that you can fake your death and those hunter-nin won't be chasing us everywhere we go. Now Naruto use these three handseals Bird, Ram, and Dog plus put as much chakra as you can into that clone." Naruto nodded and began to fade.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling, but he wasted no time and made the blood clone. The heart beat monitor stopped signifying that he was dead. So then jumped out and quietly (if thats possible) sneaked out of konoha by going through passages that lead to the outside of the village. After that day when Itachi found out about Naruto's death he went into depression because he considered Naruto as his brother and slowly his mind became unstable. After a week Itachi slaughtered the Uchihas learning that they were happy that the "demon" was gone and they were planning to overthrow the Hokage. He left Sasuke alive, but he did torture Sasuke with his Magenkyo Sharingan and told him that he killed the whole clan because he wanted to test his power, but that was a complete lie.

(meanwhile with Sarutobi)

Sarutobi was drinking his sorrows away when he heard that Naruto was dead. Suddenly an Anbu busted into the room, "Hokage-sama! Itachi Uchiha has massacred the Uchiha clan!", Sarutobi's eyes widened. "give me the status report", "everyone is dead besides Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi has knocked out the guards and ran away." Sarutobi's just felt horrible because his "grandson" Naruto has died and now Itachi has slaughtered his own clan leaving Sasuke alive.

(meanwhile with Naruto)

Naruto was running through the forest until he ran into a person who had silver hair, a blood red trench coat, 2 strange weapons, and one weird looking sword (guess who). "Watch where your going shrimp!" yelled the strange looking guy as Naruto got pissed about the shrimp comment. "I'm not a shrimp! I'm just vertically challenged." The stranger kept looking at Naruto, _"hmmm this kid who does he remind me of exactly?"_ "anyways kid what are you doing out here alone? Where the hell are your parents kid?" Naruto just looked down sadly when he asked that question. "I...don't have any parents...they died." The stranger dude just flinch, _"damn I didn't mean to get him sad."_

"But for why I'm out here", Naruto started, "I'm here so that I can train and get stronger so that everyone will accept me for who I am", he stated with a look of determination in his eyes. The stranger just stared for a while then came up with an idea. "Hey kid how bout you come with me? I'll help you with your dream, but I warn you this training will be tough as hell and you'll have to earn the weapons and training I will give you before you can advance to harder skills do you accept?" Naruto just looked then suddenly he cried not out of sadness, but out of joy for he was the second person ever to accept him and not laugh at his dream. "I accept, and by the way my names Naruto." "Well Naruto I'm Dante and from now on you will refer to me as your sensei now come on we have training to do." _"I have a feeling things will be quite interesting with this kid around",_ Dante thought as he walked away with Naruto.

A/N: soooo tired...well I hope you will enjoy this new chapter of Konoha's Devil and please people help me out a vote THANK YOU!

Voting

Anko-1

Fem. Kyuu-1

Fem. Haku-2

Tenten-1

Have fun reading this story and its time for sleep NIGHT!!!


	3. voting for top 3

Hey guys and girls I've decided to change the voting thing a bit since no ones voting for the other so these are the new votes.

Voting!

Female Haku-3

Female Kyuubi-3

Anko-2

sorry about the others but no ones voting for them yet so I just narrowed it done to the top 3 so if you voted on other pairings vote on these top 3 please. chapter 3 will be out very soon so please be patient and don't eat my tacos. THANK YOU!!


End file.
